Unexpected
by Kai's brother1
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have a tremendous fight. Nobody knows what caused it but it afected all of them specially because now Hiei is unwilling to cooperate in the missions. New complications they'll encounter in the journey to finding the truth.
1. Chapter 1 Begining or not

Chapter 1 Begging or not?

"Hiei where are you?" Kurama kept screaming throughout the whole castle but he received no answer. "Where has he gotten into?"

"Kurama! There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Kuwabura and I are ready to leave come on lets go." Yusuke told him jogging to catch him up. "Have you found Hiei yet?"

"Umm… No, not yet. It's like he disappeared." Kurama replied.

"Well then we should get out of here before Botan gets too impatient and decides to leave without us, anyway he can leave makai on his own remember. He's able to open portals so no prob, 'k?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right I shouldn't worry too much." Kurama said with a defeated tone. He really didn't feel ok leaving Hiei behind and much less in Muruko's castle. But he had no choice. 'If I don't leave right now who knows when I'll be able to go back home. I can't sacrifice my family for you Hiei. Or could I? Aww.'

"Hello, earth to Kurama. Dude what's gotten into you. Where do you have your head dude?" Yusuke told him.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but I was thinking that's all." Kurama informed him. 'But it seems that it is all I can do. Nothing else I can manage to do right. Even though with all my thinking I still messed everything up with Hiei. How could I be so stupid!' He thought as he vaguely heard Yusuke reply.

"Well whatever let's go." Yusuke continued.

"Yeah," Kurama said walking behind him towards where he guessed Botan and Kuwabora were waiting for them. At the moment everyone could be waiting for him with open arms and he could care less all Kurama wanted was to be able to talk to Hiei, at least to be able to think about him without regretting everything that had happened.

Yusuke noted that Kurama was behaving a little odd but what could he do? He knew perfectly well that he was feeling bad about the fight with Hiei after all they were best friends.

'What could have caused the fight in the first place?' They had not told anyone what the fight had been about. Hiei had just left like that without a word leaving behind a very sad looking Kurama. But then diaper boy had come up with a mission and told the four of them to do it they had no choice but to over look the past encounter and fight as a team. Or so they thought until Hiei arrived fighting as if no one else existed and ignoring them completely. It was obvious to everyone that Kurama tried his best to justify himself for the previous argument but the fire demon heard nothing of it and once again left without a word. Now there they were worrying over him like always and Hiei was who knows where enjoying himself without a care of anyone else.

'How could have Hiei behave like that with Kurama?' Yusuke thought as he and said kitsune walked back to their fellow companions. It hurt Yusuke to know that his friends were going through a bad stage and mostly it hurt to know that Kurama was the one taking all of the hits and very deeply it seemed.

'I don't want my fox to worry about that damn fire demon but there is nothing I can do about it.' Yuske thought as he continued to walk besides an unknowing redhead.

A/N: Ohh I sense something going on there what could this new revelation mean to the rest of the team? What is this fight between Hiei and Kurama about? Who knows? Oh wait I'm the author I know but I'm not going to tell you just yet : P


	2. Chapter 2 Worse than thought

Chapter 2 Worse than thought

Thanks Chaseha-Wing for your reviw and hopefully you'll find the rest of this story as interesting as the first chapter if not more.

On with the story.

-----------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------

It had been a few days after the last mission and dipper boy had finally given them some time for themselves and so the gang had met few times this week. Well to be more precise Yusuke and Kuwabora had met few times in school when the detective thought it prudent to attend while the other two had been very much missing all week long. Yusuke been always the impatient one could not resist the urge to go see Kurama so he set off to look for him. As he was arriving to the kitsune's house he sensed some strange demonic energy and he was sure he felt it before but never like this … something didn't seem right about it. So he ran to Kurama's house as quickly as he could manage with so many eople around. After all it never does any good to let people know of your demonic abilities. 'There's no need to alarm people unnecessarily right? Probably is just my imagination and nothing is wrong' Yusuke tried to convince himself.

As he got closer the feeling of something being horribly wrong augmented as did Yusuke's pace. The moment he finally arrived in the Minamoto residence he stopped cold. The house seemed normal but the feeling of dread could be felt to the bones.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled from the side walk. He waited 2 seconds and when no reply came he brought down the door and ran into the house upstairs and into the redhead's room. What he saw no words could describe. Laying there in the middle of the room was Kurama surrounded by strange symbols all made with … blood. The scene shocked the detective.

"Kurama! Wake up Kurama!" Yusuke said kneeling besides Kurama careful not to … He didn't know what he was being careful about though he soon realized something even more alarming. The symbols were done with Kurama's blood. The gashed in his wrists were still well bleeding and the pool in which Kurama was in indicated that he had lost an incredibly amount of blood.

"Hang on Kurama." Yusuke said as he picked up the redhead bridal style and ran out of the room ready to run to the nearest hospital if that took to save his friend. Not caring running past stunned people he ran with a bleeding Kurama in his arms. Thanks to whoever god Yusuke was praying to, a man had called the ambulance and told them the direction in which he saw Yusuke ran and a few blocks later the ambulance caught up to them.

"Kid, hey we came to help let us take care of him now don't worry." Said a male nurse (A/N: don't know the name of if you would be so kind and inform me :P) as he was getting down from the ambulance parked a little ahead.

"Please do something" Yusuke gasped almost out of breath.

"Hiei whatever you did to cause this you're going to pay!" Was all Yusuke could think and he did not realize people staring at him because of his words as he waited for the medics to give him some news about his fox's well being.

----------------------------------x--------------------------------------x------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------------------

"Interesting, very interesting." Said a female voice after looking at the scene through a crystal. "It would seem we have a jealous demon lord among us."

"It seems so." A sinister male voice responded. "Everything seems to be going smoothly now all we have to do is wait for the right moment for you to make your move."

"That moment is very close I can feel it." She responded.

A/N: what could this new evil be planning for our friends? Only time will tell : P  
By the way I'm in the process of making this story as I go and I have no idea what it will be like in the future but my chapter will tend to be short so I'm not going to waste my time but say this in only one occasion be patient and lenient with me. Also I don't have anyone to help me revise his story so deal with the error. If you feel totally compelled to flame me do so I don't really mind but its better if you just let me know my mistakes so I can fix them later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well its been long since my last upddate and well I have bad news for readers. Because of a virus my computer lost all its information and now I have to rewrite everything. I'll try to stick to what I remember about it but I don't make any promes about following up to everything so hope you like this new chapter.

When they arrived at the hospital Yusuke was frenetic. Every doctor eyed him inquirely and asked among themselves: 'what could've have happened to this teen?' or 'how could anyone do this to themselves?' and some even dared to say: 'What kind of illicit activities was he part of, that his friend has to make up an intended suicide?'

Yusuke was beyond pissed! "How dare they imply that about Kurama? Is it possible that Kurama did that to himself? And why would he do that?' He thought bewildered. Yusuke was unable to continue his pondering as a doctor approached him to ask:

"Excuse me, but we need to inform the patient's family of his well being. Would you kindly provide us the necessary information?"

"Um… well I don't really know much of his family. But I can give you his house number."

"For now that will do. Please give the information to the nurse," the doctor said motioning to the kind looking woman to his left "that you are able to provide. Would you like to wait here while the relatives arrive in case something happens?"

This last bit of information alarmed Yusuke. "Wait doctor can I see him?"

"I'm sorry only relatives at this point. Perhaps at another moment," with that the doctor left.

After a few minutes (like half an hour). The moment she stepped in front of the receptioneist she started to fire questions about Kurama's well being. "Where's my son? What happened?" She said desperately. "Why are you not answereing? Is my son dead? What happened? Did you not treat him like you should? Answer me!!!"

The nurses hurried to try and calm down the frenzied woman. Even if the hospital was used to this types of scenes, this woman was the most scandalous yet. She was loudly crying, trying to get past the nurses and into the other rooms pushing everyone out of her way.

'Man she's strong,' thought Yusuke as he saw 3 male nurses trying to detain her without harming any more than absolutely necessary.

"Ma'am please calm down," they said but their cries fell on deaf ears. She paid them no mind at all. One nurse ha to sedate the frenetic woman in order to get her calm enough to listen to them.

"Ma'am who are you here to see?" asked a random doctor, once she was calm.

"I …my son. I need to know what happened to him. How is he?" she said losing the little calmness she had achieved.

"Please calm down and tell me his name so we can inform you of his well being."

"His name is Minamoto Suichi" Shiori hastily answered.

'Oh shit! What did I do?' was all that ran through Yusuke's head when he heard that.

"Ok then this nurse will kindly inform you about him," the doctor said not realizing he had found the redhead's relatives.

Unfortunately or maybe not so, Minamoto Suichi wasn't registered in the hospital records.

"I'm sorry ma'am but your son has never been in this hospital. We have no record of him." The receptionist said.

'Shit! Shit! What do I do now?' Yusuke continued to think. As Yusuke was lost in thought the doctor tending Kurama came towards him and said:

"your friend has awakened, but he's behaving quite weirdly. May you please come with me? You need to make him calm down before the nurses discover his true nature."

This puzzled Yusuke. 'What is he implying? Did he notice our demonic abilities?'

"Please follow me. May be if the patient sees a familiar face he'll calm down," the doctor said continuing to lead Yusuke through a door to an unknown destination.

Yusuke was very wary of the man leading him that he was not paying attention to his surroundings so he did not notice coming to a halt in front of a white door until the doctor spoke. "You may go in," he said.

"Um.. yeah I will." Yusuke said bewildered. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come here at all. Should I have gone somewhere else? What if people find out about Kurama's demon half?' he thought as the door was opened for him.

When he was able to see inside the sight surprised him. Kurama was being restrained by 5 odd looking demons.

"He's quite a strong to be only a half demon, don't you think?" the doctor said as if it was the most common thing in the world to be talking about.

His words brought Yusuke back to the present task and he hurried to Kurama's bed to try calm him down. "Kurama calm down, just be still." Kurama continued to trash in the bed.

"_Who are you? What are you trying to do to me? I am Youko Kurama the most feared thief in Makai! Filthy half breeds let go of me." _The redhead said in a foreign language but Yusuke was still able to tell his voice held a threatening tone.

AS if Kurama's threat was pandemic law, the demons holding him down released their grips. Once freed, Kurama sat up and glared at each of the occupants in the room. He looked at them straight to the eyes with such hatred that left Yusuke, maybe for the first time in his life, speechless.

A few seconds flew by until Yusuke was able to regain his voice. Now the only problem was that he didn't know what to say. So he improvised.

"Kurama what's gotten into you? You're acting very odd."

"_What a disgraceful way to address to me half blood. Who do you think you are to consider us equals?" _Kurama answered still in that foreign language.

Yusuke obviously did not understand a single word. "What are you saying? Why are you speaking like that?" Yusuke asked exasperatedly, forgetting his uneasiness towards the redhead.

So much familiarity from this half blood made Youko angry. 'How dare this piece of filth speak to me like that?'

Meanwhile the other occupants of the room just stared unsure of what to do. As far as they knew Youko Kurama was dead but the way this teen spoke made them believe him, at least for a little while. Now that they snapped out of the trance the 6 of them just blinked several times before the doctor decided to intervene. The doctor cleared his throat to draw attention. Hearing him both Kurama and Yusuke turned to look at him exasperatedly.

"Excuse me, but maybe we ought to calm down and discuss this matter when we're a bit more tranquilized," he suggested.

Kurama thought otherwise and continued his glaring.

"_Who are you? And why am I here?" _Kurama asked staring at them as he did so.

"This is a hospital and I'm your doctor."

"_Why in Makai would I be treated in a hospital? I'm an outlaw."_

"Sir we didn't … don't know who you are," the doctor said unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"You don't recognize a youko when you see one? What an incompetent fool you are." Kurama said but as he was ending this phrase he noticed the difference in his body. His marble hands had more color to them, his beautiful snowy hair was blood red and his well muscled torso was a tenth of what it was last time he checked. How could this be? What could've happened to him? Why was his body so different?

"Um.. young man. I think your friend is. . . very mentally unstable. He thinks he's Makai's feared thief Youko Kurama" the doctor said to Yusuke.

'What Kurama thinks he's Youko again?' Yusuke thought alarmed. "But why is …um did his wrists affect his brain or what?"

"Well I'm not sure why but it might be because he lost too much blood and his brain was damaged. But it will be revesible." The doctor said. "Please go inform his family that he is ok."

Well thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a wuick review

:P


End file.
